


A Touch Of Spice

by halfpastmorrow



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmorrow/pseuds/halfpastmorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Severus have an overdue conversation complete with tea and snark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Of Spice

"Headmaster," Severus said, his face just visible through the partially open doorway. He inclined his head, his formal intonation sounding more akin to the greeting one gave foreign dignitaries than that given to a long-standing lover.

Albus sighed. It wasn't the most auspicious beginning, but that was only to be expected under the circumstances, he supposed.

"I had hoped to be able to give you the news myself," he said, as Severus pushed the door fully open and halted in the entrance to his quarters.

Severus hooked his right foot over his left and lounged against the architrave, buttressed by his right shoulder. It was an artful arrangement, the relaxed lines of his body proclaiming his nonchalance in a way that made it impossible for even the most oblivious bystander to ignore.

And yet, to Albus, it was obvious that it was merely a faÁade.

"Well, you know what they say," Severus said, folding his arms loosely across his chest, " '_good_ news travels fast'."

"So it does," Albus agreed. "I had hoped you would show some appreciation for the difficulty of my situation, but I suppose that might have been too much to expect."

"You know, Albus, it never fails to amaze me that every time we have this conversation we end up talking about you. Your difficulties. Your wants. Your needs."

It was an outrageous statement obviously designed to goad him, and one he would ordinarily have disregarded, but the vehemence in Severus's voice coupled with his own sense of disquiet, suggested that there might well be some truth to it. He regarded Severus over the rim of his spectacles for a moment. Severus's eyes gave nothing away.

"I see," he said, at last, "I think we should go inside and discuss this properly, don't you?"

But Severus didn't. Instead, he stretched his arm across in front of Albus, taking hold of the doorknob.

"Since nothing I have to say is going to change your mind, I fail to see the point. Now if you don't mind," he said, pulling the door toward him, "there are things I need to attend to."

"Severus," Albus said, perhaps more stridently than intended, if the slight jerk of Severus's head was anything to go by, "we _are_ going to discuss this, and I would prefer _not_ to do it in the hall."

The muscles along Severus's jaw tightened for a moment, but he then released the doorknob, letting the door swing open again.

"Why not?" he muttered. Then he pivoted on one heel, adding a few things under his breath that Albus was fairly certain he didn't want to hear, and rolled backward, flattening himself against the edge of the doorway.

He hadn't left much room, but Albus managed to squeeze by, quick to seize the first opportunity despite Severus's less than gracious attitude. His chest brushed against Severus, and he tried to catch the other man's eyes, but they were closed, and Severus had his head tipped back against the doorframe. He seemed resigned to the situation, yet flinched when Albus's fingers grazed his hip on the way past.

On entry, Albus headed straight for an enormous couch that took up most of the space in the narrow sitting room, familiar enough with the room that he was only peripherally aware of his surroundings.

Severus occupied the small set of rooms reserved for the Potions master. While most of the light came from the fireplace, a small desk sat under the high window that was the sole source of natural light. There was no decoration, and the furniture was standard Hogwarts fare, worn by generations of use. Even the pair of candleholders on the mantle were functional rather than ornate. The only sign of the occupant's personality were the books that seemed to cover every available surface.

Yet despite the austerity, or perhaps because its complete lack of personality meant it could have been any of the staff apartments, including the one he himself had moved into when he first arrived at Hogwarts, the room felt welcoming, even on the occasions that Severus was not.

Albus shifted a pile of books from the couch to the floor and sat down.

"Oh, do make yourself at home," Severus said, shutting the door behind them.

"Thank you," he replied, choosing to respond to the words rather than the manner in which they were delivered.

Severus came further into the room and stopped in front of him, his arms folded across his chest once more.

Albus patted the empty space next to him. "Perhaps you would be more comfortable if you were to take a seat."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You mean you would be more comfortable," he said, looming over Albus in a way that he was sure was quite deliberate.

Feeling decidedly ill at ease, Albus smoothed his robe over his knees. He had a feeling this meeting was going to be less than pleasant and wished he could be safely ensconced behind the desk in his office for the duration.

He settled back against the cushions, looking up at Severus. "Now where were we?"

"I believe you were about to explain, as winsomely as possible I'm sure, that you outrank me. And I should put up or shut up."

"You know perfectly well, that that is not what I meant at all." He took a deep breath, clamped down on his anger, determined not to let Severus rile him, and wished for a cup of tea. At least it would give him something to do with his hands.

"Severus," he said, changing tack, "we have had this conversation, or some version of it every year for the last eleven years. Nothing has changed this year, so why are you being so --"

"Difficult," Severus supplied, his eyes glittering dangerously. "Perhaps it is because you have never before chosen to humiliate me."

"Chosen to - "

Hearing a sudden popping noise to his right, Albus turned to find that a tray of tea things had appeared on the low table at his side. The tray came complete with a two-tiered platter bearing an assortment of crustless sandwiches and miniature cakes, and steam billowed invitingly from the teapot. He gave it an approving glance. The watercress sandwiches were a particular favourite. His hand went automatically to the teapot. He picked up a cup, waving it in Severus's direction.

"Can I interest you some tea?"

"Albus," Severus hissed, snatching the cup out of his hand, "it may have escaped your notice but these are my rooms." He set the cup back on the tray.

"Quite right," Albus said, still playing peacemaker. He put the pot down and slid sideways along the couch away from the tray, adding a few more books to the pile on the floor. Which left Severus with no option but to sit down and serve him, so he did, making a disgruntled noise as he lifted the teapot.

"I'll thank you to remember not to order tea when you are in my rooms," Severus said tartly, balancing a tea strainer on the edge of the cup. His lip curled as he poured in the amber liquid.

"I didn't actually request the tea."

Severus added both sugar and cream in the requisite proportions and stirred.

"No, but you wished for it, which in this place amounts to the same thing." He picked up the tongs, placing two watercress fingers on the saucer before offering it to Albus.

"I am sorry," Albus said, taking hold of the saucer.

"You always are. Not that that ever makes any difference."

"I have tried speaking with the house elves --"

"-- but sometimes they have a mind of their own. Yes, I know."

Albus lifted the cup to his mouth and took a sip of the strong sweet tea. "This is perfect, thank you."

Seeming uncomfortable with the civility, Severus turned away and busied himself with his own cup of tea.

"Humiliating you was never my intention," Albus said gravely, once he had Severus's attention again.

Severus bristled, sending his teaspoon clattering to the floor.

"I know what you are doing -- using soft words to placate me. Well, it won't work, Albus, not this time."

"Severus, I don't expect you to be happy about this, though I will admit that would be nice. I merely want your understanding."

He took fortifying sip of tea and picked up one of the tiny sandwiches. "Perhaps if you could tell why you are so strongly affected this year, I might be able to help."

The look Severus gave him was the one he reserved for particularly inept students. "I have two words for you: Gilderoy. Lockhart. The man is a conceited _popinjay_ who couldn't defeat a grindylow, let alone a classroom full of first years. It was bad enough being considered secondary to _Quirrell_."

"I take your point," Albus said quietly.

But Severus had a head of steam up now and didn't appear to hear him. "Heaven knows what my colleagues must think. Your actions indicate that you either doubt my loyalty or my skill. I have precious little left except my reputation and I should like to keep it intact. A task made that much more difficult when you continually undermine me."

"I should like to think my faith in you has already been well proven," Albus said, affronted.

He heard the hurt creeping into his voice and took a bite of his sandwich to prevent himself saying anything more damaging. As the filling slid over his tongue, the peppery herb the perfect foil for the insipid richness of the butter, he wondered how it was possible that so much bliss and aggravation could be found in just one man.

Severus seemed to realise he had gone too far and said, "To me at least."

"As for your diminished reputation, well, you are at least partially at fault."

"I'm at fault?"

"You knew before you applied that I would not be able to appoint a former Death Eater to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. The governors would never ratify my decision if I did. Unfortunately, Gilderoy was the only other applicant."

"If it is only a matter of convincing the governors, Lucius Malfoy has them in his pocket. I'm sure he would be happy to --"

"I am sure he would, but I will not make myself beholden to Lucius Malfoy."

"There is no need for you to lower yourself so." Severus's voice remained level, but Albus read the anger in the nuances of his body. "I'm sure he will respond to my request as well."

"I am certain of it. However, I will not let you become beholden to Lucius Malfoy either," he said, allowing the concern he felt to bleed through his stern tone.

"My happiness no longer counts then?" Severus snapped, his cheeks flushed, his voice now tainted with rage. But a flash of insight told Albus that Severus's anger was a mask as well.

He didn't know why he was surprised. After all, Severus was no more capable of exposing his real emotions than Hagrid was able to conceal his. He was too old for this, he thought taking another bite of the sandwich. Perhaps his life would have been easier if he had seduced Hagrid instead.

"Severus, if I thought your happiness could be secured in this manner then I would not hesitate."

"That is my decision to make, is it not?" Severus demanded.

Albus lifted the cup to his lips again, debating how best to phrase his response.

"I may be your junior, Albus, but I am not a child. I do not need your protection."

Something about his words made Albus inexplicably sad. He felt the sudden need to hold Severus, to stroke his hair, his cheek, or simply lay his hand on his wrist. But he refrained, aware from the way Severus sat, stiff backed and pressed into his corner of the couch, that the gesture would not be welcomed.

"Everybody needs to be protected. And you have never been known to take the easy path in life."

"I don't need to be protected from myself."

Albus pursed his lips. "All the same, considering that my happiness is bound up in yours, I would prefer not to take that risk."

Severus seemed slightly mollified by that pronouncement, but persisted. "Am I not to be allowed to decide for myself, then?"

"Severus, surely you must see that with only a few such favours, Lucius would own you."

"Yes."

"Then will you allow me to guide you in this?" Albus asked. Often with Severus, directness was best.

In the silence that followed, Albus popped the remainder of the sandwich into his mouth, washing it down with more tea.

"It still won't stop me applying for the position." Severus frowned into his cup as he said it, but Albus heard his affirmation anyway.

"Then I shall have to make a concerted effort to find a more suitable candidate next year."

"So you think Lockhart will see out the year, do you?" Severus asked archly.

"One can only hope," Albus said, relieved by the lightened mood.

"There's no need to go to all that trouble on account of my reputation. I expect the damage is irreparable by now." Severus sat hunched over, still staring into his cup.

Albus set his tea on the pile of books at his feet and edged closer to the other man, laying his hand on his wrist as he had longed to do. "Nonsense, dear boy, the fact that it is already damaged means it requires more care, not less."

Severus said nothing to that, but a blush of pleasure appeared on his face.

"Of course, I can almost guarantee that you will find Gilderoy's successor just as intolerable."

"No doubt," said Severus, his lips curling upward at the corners.

Severus leant toward him, and Albus took the untouched cup from his hands, reaching across to place it on the table. "So is there anything else you feel needs discussion?"

"I don't suppose it would be possible to have Mr Potter removed from my classes."

Albus almost laughed at his ingenuousness but admonished, "Now, Severus."

"Thought not."

"He would still be in your class even if you had been appointed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," Albus pointed out.

"I know, but at least then I would have been able to hex him with impunity on occasion."

Albus chuckled and slid an arm along the seatback. "Have we resolved the issue, then?"

"As much as is possible I suppose."

"Good, because now that that has been settled, there was another item on my agenda"

"Albus." Severus's response was part growl. "I don't suppose it has occurred to you that sometimes it might be pleasant just to sit and relax."

"Oh, I'm sure I can find a way to tempt you," Albus said, wriggling his fingers between the buttons on Severus's robe.

It was worth it, despite the difficulties, he thought with a heady rush of joy.

"After all, life would be a little bland without a touch of spice."


End file.
